


I reached the universe with you

by minhosphere



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, i honestly cried while writing, just minsung being adorable, mentions of anxiety but only a little bit, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhosphere/pseuds/minhosphere
Summary: "Like the blue sky, like the white cloudsWill you always be a bright light inside me?"





	I reached the universe with you

**Author's Note:**

> in the past 2 days i've read 3 fanfics in which Jisung was eating cheesecake so this kinda inspired me. we love a cheesecake king

It was Friday night and after a really tiring day at the studio, Jisung wanted to treat himself.

He recently moved into his new apartment and not knowing the places around made him decide it’s easier to order food online. As much as he tried to convince himself to buy a proper meal, his love for sweets won the battle. He hasn’t eaten his favourite cake for quite a long time, plus, a cheesecake sounded way more better than some soup. To be honest, eating sweets and watching TV on a Friday night was not what Jisung would usually do but he was too tired to socialise or do anything else.

On a normal day, he would ask his friends Felix, Changbin and Chan to come over for a video game session that would take the energy out of them, followed by a dinner filled with pizza and coke.

Somehow, today was different.

He searched for the nearest bakeries so the delivery won’t take too long, chose the one with the most reviews, and ordered. Jisung has always been a happy and cheerful person, however meeting new people made him anxious. Whenever he needed to speak with someone new, he had to control every single cell of his body. Just thinking about this gave him a huge headache and made the wait for the delivery guy longer that it actually had been.

As soon as Jisung heard the knock on the door, he jumped out of the couch and started running, almost falling on his way. Jisung has considered himself a person prepared in any kind of situations, ready to take over everything that got on his way, but he definitely wasn’t prepared for this. He has seen a lot of beautiful boys in his life but the one standing in front of him was _mesmerising_. _“He’s definitely out of this world” Jisung thought._

“Hello! Here’s your order: a cheesecake and a bubble tea” the boy greeted him with the most beautiful smile Jisung has ever seen.

To be honest, not many people working for delivery services were happy with their job. Most of them just wanted to finish what they had to do, get their money and go home. It’s the first time someone has smiled to Jisung like that. _Genuinely, purely_.

“Uhm.. thank you so much-” Jisung stuttered as he reached for his bag, trying to check the boy’s name tag “Minho”. Usually he would force a smile but this time it came naturally.

“You’re welcome...?”

“Jisung” the boy added. “Im Jisung”

“You’re welcome, pretty boy Jisung” Minho smirked and raised his eyebrows, trying to check Jisung’s reaction.

He took the bill out of his back pocket, still maintaining eye contact with the blonde haired boy. Jisung could feel his cheeks burning and his heart getting out of his chest, if that was even possible. Not knowing what to say, he took the paper in his hands, gave Minho the money and closed the door faster than ever. He pressed his back to the frame and slid down.

“What was that?” Jisung sighed loudly, touching his cheeks so he could calm down. This was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life, shading the one when he accidentally waved to an unknown person on the street thinking it was Felix. What happened today was way more terrible.

He sweared no matter how good the cake would be , he wont ever order from there. Like this, it would be the first and last time he had laid eyes on Minho. _But he knew this wasn't true. His heart knew it_.

 

 

 

For the past few weeks, Jisung had craved cheesecake every day, but refused to order.

Honestly, he couldn’t get Minho out of his head. That boy’s smile hadn’t left Jisung’s mind for not even a second, making him more distracted than ever. His friends noticed the sudden changes in his behaviour and couldn’t help but be curious about what was going on inside Jisung’s mind.

“Lets hang out on Friday” Felix said while taking another sip from his coffee.

The 4 boys met at their favourite cafeteria near the campus. It’s been a long time since they last went out like this but just because Jisung had refused the offer every time. _It was 4 or none_.

“We can meet at Jisung’s and play video games.” Chan suggested excitedly, clapping like a little kid.

“I can’t” Jisung finally spoke. He hated to be a party breaker, but he didn’t want to ruin everyone’s mood.

“Literally what’s going on with you? It makes me think you are simply trying to ignore us as much as possible.” Changbin snaps with an angry voice, obviously annoyed by the younger’s answer. “I miss my best friend”

Changbin’s words made Jisung cover his mouth with his hands, trying to figure out a good way of explaining what happened without sounding like a teenager who has never been in love.

“I met a boy-“ Jisung started bitting his bottom lip nervously.

“You met a what?!” Felix interrupted him visibly shocked by his friend’s words. “I’m sorry. Continue” he added after getting a death stare from Jisung.

“I met a boy two weeks ago” Jisung repeated, starting the story once again. “When I got home from the studio, I decided to order a cheesecake. You know how much i love _cheesecake_ ” he emphasised the word cheesecake, trying to sound confident.

“And boys” Chan giggled.

“Just shut up and let me finish.” Jisung said, clearing his throat which got dryer as he spoke. He took a sip from his drink and continued. “So I ordered the cake and a bubble tea but these really dont matter. When I opened the door I saw him. His name is Minho and he works as a delivery guy. You know how high my standards are when it comes to boys but he is so beautiful. His smile and his eyes and his-“

“Breathe, Jisungie” Felix interrupted. “You sound whipped”

“Do I?” Jisung asked dramatically. “I saw him once and I can’t stop thinking about him”

“You came to the right people” Chan said, slowly patting his friend’s shoulder.

“To be honest. I’m scared”

Chan rolled his eyes and added “We’re still going to meet on Friday at your place, play video games and instead of ordering pizza, we’ll order cheesecake so we can see your pretty boy”

Jisung’s heart started racing when he heard those words again but decided not to say anything. He already told them _too much._

“Please?” Changbin whispered staring into Jisung’s eyes.

“Fine” the boy agreed. “But I have only ONE condition. If any of you embarrass me more in front of him than I’ve already done, I won’t ever speak to any of you.”

His 3 friends looked at him like another head grew on his neck but still nodded and smiled.

“Promise me” Jisung added scared. He loved his friends, he really did, but sometimes he wished they weren’t this extra.

“You have my word” Chan promised scrunching his nose.

“Mine too” Felix said.

Chanbing only smiled at his best friend, knowing that he doesn’t have to say anything to him.

With this said, the only thing left to do was wait until Friday, praying everything goes as planned.

 

 

 

Jisung would lie to himself if he said he wasn’t nervous. To be honest, he has never been like this. Just the thought of seeing Minho once again made him smile without even noticing.

After he got home from the studio, he took a quick shower and started getting ready. It wasn’t anything special but he wanted to look good enough for Minho. A part of him was telling him a boy like Minho would never look at someone as clumsy and messy as Jisung, however he wanted to believe everything was worth trying.

When his friends arrived, they all decided it’s better to order the cheesecake before playing so Jisung could feel more relaxed. In fact, he had been stressed and out of it the whole day.

This time, Minho arrived earlier or at least, it seemed like that.

“Please let me open the door” Chan said in a whispery voice as he stood up, trying to hide how excited he was.

Jisung couldn’t say anything so he just nodded as he watched the boy heading to the entrance. From where he was, he could hear their conversation clearly.

“Helloo. Here is your-“ Minho started his usual greeting but this time he stopped in the middle of the sentence.

“Where is Jisung?”

“Jisung?” Chan teased raising his eyebrows, completely failing on hiding his amusement.

“Yes. Isn’t this where pretty boy Jisung lives?”

Hearing Minho’s words, Jisung could only feel his cheeks getting red. Why did his body react like that?

“Wait a bit” his friend answered, leaving the boy waiting in front of the door and coming back in the living room.

“Go and talk to him. He definitely likes you. Believe me.” Chan paused because he couldn’t stop smiling before adding “I saw it in his eyes when he said your name”

The truth it, Jisung knew Chan well enough to be sure that he wasn’t saying these only to make him feel better. He wasn’t that type.

Jisung gave Chan a soft smile and nodded shyly. He sighed loudly, mumbled an _I can do it_ and went to meet Minho. As he got closer to the door, he could feel his whole body shaking.

When they were finally facing each other, Jisung found the courage to speak.

“Minho” the boy said running out of breath, almost whispering.

“To be honest, I got so sad in the past weeks thinking that you won't order ever again. Every time my boss told me I had a new order, I hoped it was you-”

“Wait Minho“ Jisung interrupted. He wanted to tell Minho everything that was bothering him. He wanted to tell Minho how he fell for his smile. He wanted to tell Minho how his eyes were the only thing that the blonde hair had in his head before going to sleep. He wanted to tell Minho so many things, but he couldn’t.

“No Jisung. Let me finish.” Minho continued, but not before giving the brightest smile that made Jisung lost his mind completely. “I might have crossed the line last time a little bit, but I meant it when I called you pretty. S-so..”

“So?” Jisung repeated giggling. It was the first time Minho stuttered like this. _Adorable_ he thought.

“So...would you like to go on a date with me?

Jisung stared blankly at the boy standing in front of him unable to process what he said.

“Yes. I would love that” he answered shyly, avoiding eye contact as much as possible, but he couldn’t. Minho’s eyes were like a magnet, always pulling him back.

“Is tomorrow night ok? I finish my shift at 8pm.” the black haired boy grinned, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Anytime you can it’s perfect for me” Jisung said as he reached for the bag where his order was. “Would you like to come over at my place..and maybe play some video games? I mean, only if you want to. Im just-“

“I’ll be here at 8:15” Minho muttered, getting closer to the younger’s face. He was so close that Jisung could feel the boy’s breath on his cheek, making him close his eyes and sighed loudly. Minho’s giggle sent shivers down Jisung’s spine. To be honest, he just wanted to turn his head and just kiss the other boy’s soft lips, but instead, he stayed still. “See you tomorrow, Jisungie” Minho whispered.

Before Jisung even had time to answer, Minho turned and went away, leaving him alone in front of the door.

 

 

 

As much as Jisung forced himself, he couldn’t keep his mind busy. He tried to binge watch his favourite TV show, read a book, even redecorate his room, but everything seemed useless. He constantly checked the time, slightly panicking as hours passed.

The boy started getting ready two hours before Minho was supposed to arrive, changing his clothes every ten minutes like they would go out on a fancy dinner. He wasn’t that type though. Jisung would rather stay home and do anything else, as long as he had the right person beside him. _And the truth is, he felt like Minho was the right person._ This was the main reason why he invited him over.

When Minho knocked on the door, Jisung’s heart felt heavier than ever. The boy looked even more beautiful now, making Jisung open his eyes widely.

“Hello Jisungie” Minho smiled as soon as he saw the younger. “I bought you cheesecake”

“You know it wasn’t necessary, right?” Jisung asked giggling, praying his red cheeks weren’t visible yet.

“It was necessary. Now, can I please come in? I thought about playing video games all day. I even wanted to come here during my break, but I tried to control myself” Minho said confidently, making his way into the apartment. As soon as he got inside, he already felt like home.

The two boys made themselves comfortable on the couch, maybe too close to each other. Their shoulders were touching and their legs weren’t far from doing the same thing.

During the game, Jisung and Minho slowly started to discover each other, enjoying every minute spent together. From time to time, Jisung would turn his head and look at the other boy, unable to contain his smile.

“As you can see, I am better than you” Minho broke the silence after a while.

They were both too concentrated to say anything .

“You wish!” Jisung replied laughing, playfully hitting Minho’s arm.

“What did you say?”

With the corner of his eye, Jisung saw Minho putting his console on the table.

Before he could even think of anything else, he felt the other boy on top of him. In the split of a second, Minho’s fingers were attacking Jisung’s tummy, making the younger move under him. When he stopped, Jisung was breathless, still laughing and looked more beautiful than ever.

When Minho realised how close their faces were, he really felt like kissing Jisung. At the same time, the other boy couldn’t stop staring at Minho’s lips. It was something they both desperately wanted.

Minho leaned in, but instead of kissing Jisung’s lips, he placed a small peck on the younger’s nose, making him sigh out of frustration.

“I can’t believe you, Minho” with this said, Jisung grabbed Minho’s shirt and closed the space between them.

The moment their lips touched, their hearts connected. It was more than butterflies and fireworks and explosions. Jisung read many books, but not even one writer described it correctly. _Jisung reached the universe. Minho reached the infinite. And together, only together, they made the universe be infinite._

At first they were both shy, unsure about how far they should go. Seeing that Minho didn’t hesitate not even a second, Jisung got the courage to deepen the kiss. If someone came to Jisung yesterday and told him that he would make out with the boy he likes on his couch, he would have laughed on their face.

After a while, Minho was the one who pulled back first, smiling softly.

“I didn’t know you can be like this” the boy said pecking Jisung’s lips this time.

The younger could only giggle and ruffle Minho’s hair.

“Do you want to another thing about me?”

Minho nodded and stared into Jisung’s eyes, completely swallowed by their beauty.

“I like you.”

“Do you want to know something interesting, Jisungie?” Minho asked slightly amused, getting close to Jisung’s ear. When he was sure the younger could hear him, he added “I like you too. If i didn’t, I wouldn’t have teased you.” He placed a kiss on Jisung’s neck and hugged him tightly.

They spend the rest of their time cuddling and talking like the world would end tomorrow, enjoying each other’s company to the fullest.

It was late into the night when Minho fell asleep while Jisung was playing with his hair and drawing small circles on his back. After everything that happened, Jisung was sure about two things:

1.he loved cheesecake more than ever.

2\. reaching the universe scared him but he wouldn’t mind discovering it as long as he was with Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to my best friends debby and sana for always encouraging me in everything i'm doing. i love you mwuah


End file.
